Pavane Pour une Infante Defunte
by Triarquia
Summary: Gincana Pandora's Box 2009 "Eu amo o vermelho. O profundo, perfeito, imutável vermelho. E se há um vermelho favorito, eu diria que é o do sangue."


**Fanfic participante da "**_**Gincana Pandora's Box**_**".**

**Esta fanfic contém spoilers do anime (episódio 5) e mangá (capítulo 9) de "**_**Kuroshitsuji**_**". Caso deseje continuar a leitura, esteja avisado(a)**.

**Disclaimers #1:** "_Kuroshitsuji_", bem como seus personagens, não me pertencem de forma alguma, e sim, a Yana Toboso, Square Enix e seus licenciados legais. E não pensem que é fácil falar isso, não sabem o que eu daria pra ter controle sobre o Sebastian. ;__;

**Disclaimers #2:** A composição musical "_Pavane Pour une Infante Défunte_" (Pavane Para uma Princesa Morta), a qual o título remete diretamente, foi escrita para piano por Maurice Ravel em 1899.

**Pavane Pour une Infante Défunte**  
_Petit Ange_

O estrondo de um trovão quebrou o silêncio tétrico do ambiente.

Um cheiro nauseante de esgoto e excrementos de ratos invadia suas narinas, aumentando ainda mais seu desgosto.

_Eu amo o vermelho. _

_O profundo, perfeito, imutável vermelho._

_E se há um vermelho favorito, eu diria que é o do sangue._

_Eu amo o sangue._

_Como um Deus da Morte, já vi muitos humanos sangrando... Mas acredito que jamais irei me cansar disso._

_Afinal, eu amo o sangue._

Suas mãos, acostumadas, ergueram-se e desamarraram com vagar o pano que cobria a voz fraca da prostituta.

Amarrada à cadeira, a ruiva apenas o viu tirar-lhe aquilo que a impedia de gritar, mas tão logo ele o fez, logo pediu, gentilmente, que ela se calasse, com o indicador sobre os lábios, o som agudo e repetitivo que se faz ao soprar por detrás da língua.

_Eu amo quando posso abrir estes corpos._

_Simplesmente amo quando o sangue começa a brotar._

_Vermelho, levemente salgado... Aquele aroma único..._

_Amo o sangue enchendo o ambiente, aquele som de quando ele choca-se nas paredes, formando desenhos tão singulares._

_Acredito que não haja vermelho mais perfeito que o sangue._

_Por isso, quando o vejo em cabelos, roupas ou até mesmo batom..._

_Não consigo me controlar!_

A mulher o viu, em pânico, mergulhar um delicado pincel num estojo de maquiagem feminino.

E então... O vermelho.

Ele passou, saboreando cada segundo daquele seu ato, batom nos lábios trêmulos daquela prostituta.

_Estou fazendo um favor, afinal._

_Desde que comecei a brincar de Jack, estou dando à essas vadias o que fazerem com seus sangues vermelhos tão lindos..._

_Estou dando a única chance de seus corpos verterem este precioso líquido e darem vazão a uma única paisagem preenchida de vermelho-sangue._

_Não há maior visão que esta._

_Como um Shinigami, acredito que o ápice de minha existência está em poder ver o sangue fugir, por si só._

_Até que ele leve a vida consigo._

Mas ela tremeu e estragou tudo, aquela vadiazinha, só por causa de um raio.

Quase deixando um impropério escapar, o assassino voltou-se para seus instrumentos: lâminas e mais lâminas, tesouras, bisturis... Uma coleção de dar inveja a qualquer legista.

Um novo trovão caiu, trazendo consigo um novo estourar, uma nova camada de chuva nas ruas sujas da cidade.

_Esculpir os humanos profundamente, e espalhar o sangue..._

_Existiria, acima e abaixo da Terra, um prazer maior que esse?_

_Oh, pelos deuses, como eu amo o sangue._

_Esse seu cheiro... Essa sua cor única... Nem forte e nem empalidecida. É a cor da vida que se esvai._

_O vermelho perfeito do sangue._

_Isso sim me atrai._

_Isso sim me faz ter prazer em ser um Shinigami._

"Madame..."

"Sim, Greil Sutcliffe?"

Greil não pôde evitar um sorriso. Um enorme, sádico e prazeroso sorriso. Como se sentisse, em algum lugar de seu coração, que aquela era a noite que ele esperava.

"Fomos descobertos..."

Madame Red suspirou pesadamente, e olhou para a porta.

Da escuridão de onde estava, ela conseguiu divisar, perfeitamente, a silhueta do maldito mordomo Sebastian.

E, junto com ele... De seu pequeno Ciel...

"De fato, fomos descobertos..." – ela sussurrou.

_Isso sim me faz querer continuar com essa mulher..._

_Todo esse sangue vermelho que ela faz verter._

**Fim**.

**Notas Finais:** _Eu confesso... Sempre quis dar esse tom para o Greil, desde que descobri seu segredinho de Deus da Morte! *-*_

_Aliás, o fato de eu ter escolhido esse título para a fic é que essa composição foi feita justamente para aquelas digníssimas elegâncias de bailes da corte espanhola nos séculos dezesseis e dezessete, como se uma jovem princesa se movesse graciosamente nos passos de um pavane, que na época, era uma dança calma e altamente atrativa. E, bem... Pela descrição, quem conhece nosso Greilzinho querido, sabe que ele é bem gracioso também. XD_

_Quero agradecer à Sinistra Negra, minha querida, modesta e fodástica chefia, que me pediu para fazer uma fic para a gincana e graças a isso me deu a idéia. E gostaria de dedicar esta fic ao meu eterno amor e futura esposa Akane Kittsune, ma dear Kane-ou, que me apresentou este anime fantástico. ^^_

_Obrigada também aos que leram e os que ousarem comentar. XDD_

_Beijos a todos ^^ (fim do mode gay)._


End file.
